toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
question regarding pictures I wanted to make a page that would help Wiki editors/users become smarter with taking pictures of things in ToonTown by using different points of view, using software and making the pictures high resolution. A tutorial to some sort. I wasn't going to make it until I asked an admin, and I was wondering if I could make it under the FAQ page or add to the image policy as a "How to take a good ToonTown pic" sort of heading. Thoughts? 21:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good, though it be best to inform the other administrators on their thoughts. IMO, I was thinking about creating a new page under the wiki namespace (Toontown Wiki:blah) if the tutorial would be too big to fit on one page. ::It's gonna be big and detailed so people don't complain about me not being clear. :P I'm gonna ask the other two admins in a moment. 21:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Categories for SOS Hi Bermuda, I was wondering if we sahould make categories for the SOS toons, like For SOS Toon (Field Office) toons, We would make a category like SOS Field Office, and for SOS Toon (VP) toons, we would make a category SOS VP, or something like that. I'm sorry if I confused you. (I think I confused myself xD) Its just an idea :) Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 00:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. I'm not sure if we should have category VP SOS Toons yet. We already have Category:VP Rewards. You should ask the other administrators for their opinions. pix I saw that on all the playground NPC toon articles (Mickey, Pluto, Donald, etc) you replaced their main images with ones from Mickey's Clubhouse or Disney's website. Wouldn't it make sense to have their NPC Sprite as it is appear as the main pic for those articles? It doesn't really match that a non-Toontown picture is the head image for Pluto, as opposed to a perfectly good sprite of Pluto. ._. :The pages don't really have great images to use, therefore, I replaced them with the Clubhouse pics. But I do have some images in my files, so I can replace them. Sounds good. :I only managed to grab Donald, Daisy (still needs a better image), and Minnie before quitting Toontown. :I can take Mickey, Goofy, Chip & Dale, Pluto and the Donald's Dock Donald. They should be here already... but I'll go take better photos now. :Great! How do you make userboxes? How do you make userboxes? I don't know how, but you can put userboxes on my userpage if you want. Also, How do you make a colorful signature? Ausllyfanatic84 20:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :If you're talking about the userboxes like this, then they are already pre-made; all you would need to do is add the template into your user page (note: some require some information inputted, such as the name of your toon, or the location you are currently working your Toontasks at). To make a colorful signature, you can use this: Ausllyfanatic84 :Just change the hexcolor (Colorpicker.com for a list of hex) to the one you would like to have. Afterwards, copy and paste the provided code into under the Signature section. Message from FreddieSeddieI'mReady Hi Bermuda! I was wondering if the italizised name thingy is working, or if you put it on Anyway, I really thought the post was funny ;D FSIR Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 00:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, thanks for reminding me! ^.^ Every month, I always end up forgetting. A nice message from ya old pal Peaceman5789 Dearest Bermu, Borma- oh Bermuda, I hope you enjoy em' editin'.Peaceman5789 18:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Bermuda, in need of help, please. Ok, so there is this user, I believe called Amektra or something, and he keeps vandalizing my profile saying "EDIT MY PAGE, PLEASE!" And he did it twice. Once in his user account, and the other anonymous. Then, he had the nerve to write a message on my talk page saying "someone edited your userpage so I fixed it." without signing, when it was really him. He keeps making false edits and vandalizing, and frankly, I am quite tired of it. I do request a block. His avatar is a train. Thanks, Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 23:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to stalk, but, User:Amtrakmetra is already blocked. Pinkie Dash! 23:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I saw what happened. The ban hammer came crashing down on that guy. RE: Images Sure! I'll get to work on it right now :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Changing staff requirements Ironically, I've also been thinking about that. (The requirements were obscenely high when I first joined and so it took me forever to get up there, even when I did an edit frenzy every day. And I always got that feeling that GamerPerson didn't really like me.) Maybe it would be best if we got rid of Super Contributors and turned those requirements (except for the edit count which could be lowered or eliminated) as the requirements to apply for Rollback. Of course we'll still have to monitor their rollback edits to see if they're doing a good job, but it would help with the valdalism and spam. If you agree then go ahead and do what you think is right. As for the admin requirements, I'll go in there and see what I can do. Theevina • talk 17:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, actually I changed them already. I just rephrased the user page vandalism rule and lowerd the requiements significantly. If we keep the super contributors maybe it could just be users who meet the requirements of Rollback but haven't been promoted yet because they are on the queue or others have a higher edit count. (The edit count can be used as a way to overcome stalemates if we don't know who to promote and we only need one.) Theevina • talk 17:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about these many messages. You may change the edit requirements as you see fit. When we both agree then I'll make a blog post to advertize the new requirements to alert any users that meet the criteria if they want to fill out a request. Theevina • talk 17:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) New Page I've created a new page called Retainable member benefits. Please see it, it's my first page. From, an 11 year old Wikia Contributer. You have to be at least 13 or older to contribute/join. Since you're just an IP Adress, not much we can do. :P I am a wiki ninja. http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l601/DXTechHelp/ninja.gif ~TheSora AKA Dexus Need a signature? Ask me! 17:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I made the decision to merge the page with another page to keep small, minor things all together. Also, according to COPPA and Wikia's Terms of Use, we are required to follow the rule stating all users should be at least 13 years or older to edit. I will have to ask you to not contribute until of age. You may still view our wiki, however. We're terribly sorry. But Bermuda the main page said even unregistered users might edit. And when I clicked register it said you have to be 13 years old to register. From, the same 11 year old Contributer :I wouldn't know the type of policy Wikia enforces with anonymous contributors. Although, anyone can edit, it is best to keep your age off the internet until your of legal age. One big reason is to keep people your age safe from revealing personal information; even adults have to be careful what they post online as it may lead to something potentially dangerous. Toontown ll Reply. I honestly agree with you it should be deleted until a document has been found. I like your name too btw!